Forbidden
by Roselina4389
Summary: When Lily Evans married a reformed Severus Snape everything was perfect. They had a daughter, they had a home, they were content...But then a prophecy was related. And that isn't the end of their problems-Their daughter is growing more and more powerful, and the Death Eaters are getting more and more sneaky...and there is definitely a traitor in their midst.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I know I have to finish a zillion more stories but I'm having writer's block and I've wanted to write this story for months now. It's AU and a whole different take on the Harry Potter story. What if, instead of James, Severus had ended up with Lily? Would things be the same? I have already started with the first chapter. Enjoy the prologue. Tell me what you think in the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>-Forbidden-<strong>

**PROLOGUE**

Severus knew that he had said the right words the minute they came out of his mouth.

"I'll leave them for you!"

Lily whipped around, just about to climb into her common room. She looked astonished, her eyes wide. "What?"

"I'll leave them. Just forgive me," he pleaded. He searched her face. "I didn't mean to call you that, I promise."

"You'll leave your Death Eater friends? You won't join You-Know-Who?"

"No, I wont."

Lily hesitated. "Well. Then I guess I can forgive you. But you need to _promise_-"

"I promise," Severus said, pleadingly.

Lily smiled softly. "Oh. Okay. Thanks." She hugged him suddenly. "And you know? James Potter is _so_ dead for what he did to you. I won't let him hear the end of it,"

Severus laughed brokenly, unsure why there was this warm happiness and relief and yet a large hole in his heart at the same time.

XXX

Potter had indeed been shocked to see them together after all that had happened.

"He called you a you-know-what!" He hollered to Lily from across the courtyard. "I bet he confunded you or something!"

Severus had whipped out his wand, jabbed it, and James Potter had fallen to the ground with a yelp while Lily laughed.

"Thank you," Severus had said when it was nearly time for curfew. He had pulled her to the side, where no one could see or overhear them.

"For what?" Lily had asked.

"For still being my friend."

Lily had looked uncomfortable. "It's alright, Severus."

"And we're still _best_ friends right?"

Lily had laughed. "You are so innocent at times." She had hugged him again. "Yes, we are,"

XXX

Kissing Lily Evans for the first time ever could not have been better than this, except maybe if Potter had been watching.

Lily had grown romantically in love with him ever since he had tried his best to shy away from future Death Eaters and their pranks. She had been the one start the kiss and he had been too dumb to do anything but try not to pass out.

They had been in the corridor, and after wondering if this was actually happening, Severus had finally taken control of his limp body and pushed her gently to a wall. Lily had thrown her arms around his neck and kissed passionately.

"I love you," he had croaked, after he drew back.

"I love you, too," Lily had said.

It seemed as if it was all going to be fine.

XXX

Well, it wasn't. Not when Potter found out. The prat did his best to break them up, but it didn't work. Finally he gave up on Lily and began to date Marlene McKinnon to make her jealous.

That didn't work either. By the time Severus and Lily had left school, everybody knew that they were an "item".

Soon they were all grown up and trying to survive in the world outside Hogwarts.

Severus worked as an assistant in an apothecary to get some money to spare, and Lily visited him everyday in Diagon Alley until one day Severus asked her a question.

"How would you like to be Lily Snape?" He had been very nervous, hands white and shaking. He had whispered the words and Lily had been taken aback.

There had been a scary pause. Severus had thought that he had blown it all.

But then Lily had laughed shakily and said, "I'd love to, Sev,"

"I-you what-" and she had kissed him as he had looked at her dazedly. They were finally together.

XXX

Their wedding was small and only Lupin (urgh!), Lily's parents and an annoyed Petunia had been there to hear the vows.

Lupin had been very supportive and he and Severus had shaken hands, even if Lily noted that Severus had looked annoyed. Petunia had left as soon as she could, shooting Severus dirty looks and muttering, "Knew this would happen," under her breath.

Lily's father and mother had eyed him up and told him that they were glad that he was going to be the husband and not that snobby Potter boy who had proposed.

"Potter proposed?" Severus had demanded of Lily afterward.

"I declined. He was so cheeky! He thought I loved him and that I had dumped you or left you or something,"

"Bet he didn't like it when you said no,"

"No, he didn't," Lily laughed. "I love you, Severus,"

"I love you, too. Let's hope this works out."

"Of course it will work out," Lily sighed, kissing him.

But things like these never really seemed to work out in the long run...


	2. One

**A/N: **Tell me your opinions on this story in the reviews! Enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>-Forbidden-<strong>

**CHAPTER ONE**

The sun shone through the kitchen window onto the small round table, illuminating the white tablecloth and the milk jug. A little child sat on a high-chair squealing excitedly, and a woman sighed heavily as she tried to keep an eye on the child and fry the eggs at the same time.

The woman had long, dark red hair that fell onto her face and bright green eyes.

Lily was _not_ in a good mood. She was very stressed and her eyes kept glancing at the large clock on the wall. She hissed as she saw the eggs starting to burn. She hurriedly flopped them onto a plate.

Just then, a tall, young man entered the kitchen, barefoot and yawning, his hair tussled as if he hadn't even combed them.

He plopped down on a chair as the child squealed harder and stretched it's hands towards him.

Lily slammed down a plate of eggs and jammy toast in front of the man, scowling. She turned to the hyper baby.

"Rose, will you settle _down_!" She snapped.

"Don't be so hard on her, Lily," Severus rebuked, reaching out a hand to stroke Rose's long, dark red hair, just like her mother.

Rose giggled and bounced her head, dark red locks flying everywhere.

Lily didn't answer. She rushed back to the stove.

"You look techy. What's wrong?" Severus asked as he dug into his food.

"I'm getting late for work!" Lily cried, worriedly. "If I don't hurry I'll get scolded again!"

"Why don't you just leave the job?" Severus demanded, like he had several times before.

Lily turned around, hands on hips. "Well _someone_ has to earn a living over here as the other is too lazy to get a job!"

There was a startled silence. Severus looked very hurt.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, her face screwing up. "I didn't mean that, Severus."

"Tell you what," Severus said. "Why don't you get ready and hurry off to work while I feed Rose and wash the dishes? It's okay, I'll manage."

"Really? Thank you!" Lily said, sincerely. She bent down to kiss Severus on the cheek before rushing out of the kitchen into the bedroom.

"Mama?" Rose looked at her retreating figure.

"Come here, Rosie," Severus was extremely fond of his little daughter. Only one year old, Rose was an adorable child who was a mix of both of her parents. Chubby and small, with hair so like her mother's, and big, black eyes just like her father, Rose was the beloved of her parents. Severus could never resist her.

He scooped her up and she snuggled up to him. She stared at her bowl of porridge pointedly.

Severus got the bowl from the high chair and began to feed her. Rose loved it when her father fed her. He always made it into a game and plus, if she made the right face, he would stop feeding her at once and she wouldn't be pestered into finishing every bite.

After a while of this, Lily padded into the kitchen, all ready. "Goodbye Rosie, Sev. I'll be back at lunchtime as usual. Have a good day-And Severus, don't forget to give Rose her medicine. She has a bit of a flu."

As if on cue, Rose sneezed loudly, making a spoon on the table float up and then plop down. It was strange how she could perform accidental and wandless magic so young. She would probably be a strong witch one day.

"Don't worry, I will. Have a nice day," Severus said. Lily smiled and went away, apparating once she was outside. She worked as an assistant in the apothecary and though the money she earned was not very abundant, it helped run the house.

The Snapes were not very rich. They lived in a cosy cottage decorated by Lily. There was their bedroom, Rose's room which had been made with intense love, the kitchen, the living room and the study (or library as Severus liked to call it).

Rose made a face as Severus raised another spoonful of porridge.

"No!" She commanded. She pointed to her room.

Severus picked her up and took her to her room. Once they were there, he set her down on the floor. Rose picked up a doll and smiled at it toothily.

"This?" Severus asked, sitting on the pink rug.

"Play!" Rose agreed.

The rest of the morning passed in bliss, Severus and Rose having a great time as they always did when Lily was away.

XXX

"Drink up, Rosie," Severus urged, holding up the spoon of medicine. "And then we'll go for a walk in the forest."

"N-no," Rose whimpered, frowning at the sickening smell.

"Come on, Rosie. Good girl. Listen to me. Drink your medicine,"

Rosie crawled away, hiding under her cot.

"No," she whispered. "No!"

"Don't be difficult, Rose," Severus sighed, dragging her out. He sat her on his lap. "Drink it immediately,"

Rose hated it when her father got even a bit cross. Severus did his best never to be mad at his daughter. She made his heart melt.

Rose timidly drank the spoonful of medicine and then shuddered, crying. "Yuk!"

"You are such a good girl, Rosie," Severus kissed her head and picked her up. "Do you want to go to the forest?"

Rose nodded enthusiastically. Severus dressed her in a bright yellow frock and picked her up. He went out of the little cottage and closed the door, warding it against Muggle burglars.

Severus and Rose loved the forest. They usually had relaxing walks there. Well Rose usually ran around, picking up flowers and chasing squirrels but Severus loved strolling around here. It was very soothing.

As they crept into the forest and down the leaf-strewn path, Rose suddenly squeaked, "Walk!"

So Severus set her down and they walked hand-in-hand, though Rose was still not used to her feet and kept stumbling.

They had reached a creek when they finally decided to take a rest. Rose's cheeks were flushed with excitement. Severus knelt down to clean the dirt off her face tenderly.

They were just about to head down the path again when there was suddenly a loud noise.

Snape whipped around, reaching for his wand. But it was too late-several men came out of nowhere and crept in on them.

"_Relash_-" But Severus couldn't complete the hex in time. One of the men shouted a spell at him and suddenly he and Rose were drooping, very sleepy.

"Papa!" Rose murmured, swaying on her feet. Severus uttered another hex, aiming at the men, but he missed. His eyes drooped and suddenly he fell to the grassy ground, unconscious. Rose ran up to him, sobbing.

"Papa!" She climbed onto him, upset.

The men laughed cruelly as her own dark eyes began to droop too. She yawned and fell asleep uncomfortably, still perched on her father's back.

XXX

Severus was awoken when he was prodded in the chest with a wand. His eyes fluttered and he saw three or four men staring at him, jeering. He was tied to a chair and was being scrutinised intently.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Snape?" One of them said in disgust.

"Who are you? What the hell have you done with Ros-" Severus struggled furiously.

"Ah. Yes, we were getting to that," said a cool voice. The person tilted Snape's chin and stared at him.

"The Dark Lord has had enough, Snape. He requests you to join us."

Snape laughed bitterly. "So you are all Death Eaters?"

"Yep, that we are." The Death Eater said, not letting go of his chin. Snape could do nothing but helplessly stare at him with loathing.

"Why do you want me to join?" He spat.

"The Dark Lord needs those of your ability. It is a good offer. It is rare when the Dark Lord actually asks for someone to be recruited. Now recognise the honour and give your consent so that we can get this over with,"

"Consent? He doesn't care whether I say yes or no, he wants me anyhow." Snape tried to look for his wand, but it seemed that it had been taken away from him. Just as he thought this, he saw a Death Eater playing with his precious wand, twirling it in his fingers.

"Well..." The Death Eater shifted. "You will be our target if you refuse. So what will it be, Snape? Will you deny the Dark Lord's wishes or will you join like you were supposed to join years ago?"

"I will never join!" Snape said, firmly. He couldn't. He was thinking of Lily, the one he loved the most, and his daughter Rose. Where was she anyway?

"I thought you might say that," The Death Eater feigned regret. He clicked his fingers meaningfully. The Death Eater closest to him nodded, grinned maliciously, and walked off somewhere. After a few moments he brought back with him a little bundle-

"Rose!" Severus shouted. "Let her go! LET HER GO!" His magic crackled around him but did nothing.

Rose was tied, her face dirty and littered with a few, small scratches. She was sobbing.

"If you want your little darling to live," The cool-voiced Death Eater grabbed her and sat her on his lap, taking out his pocket-knife. "Then you'll accept. Or else." He pressed the knife lightly to Rose's throat. She sobbed and screamed, trying to bat it away.

"Let her go, please," Snape croaked weakly. "Let her be, she is just a child."

"A _dead_ child if you don't give your answer." The Death Eater growled.

Snape shut his eyes, breathing heavily. "Fine," he whispered. "Fine, I will join. Let her go now."

The Death Eaters laughed and high-fived, obviously triumphant.

The man holding Rose dumped her to the floor. Rose squeaked indignantly.

"Good choice," he grinned. "And now to take you to the Dark Lord himself..."

"Untie me," Snape ordered, coldy.

"Are you sure? What if he-?" One man asked the cool-voiced Death Eater.

"We have his wand," he sneered. "Let him go,"

Snape felt himself being untied. He stood up, rubbing his sore arms. He stared straight at the Death Eater who had his wand, breath hitching.

"You'll get _this_ later," The man said, sneering.

They pushed Snape towards the door. Snape could see the forest outside. This was obviously a Death Eater hiding place.

Struck with an idea, Snape suddenly turned and said, "Let me hold Rose. Please."

They snorted and allowed him to pick up the sobbing baby. Snape nodded shortly in thanks.

He stared at them for a second.

And suddenly he swiftly kicked the Death Eater with his wand on his boots so that he went sprawling to the ground. Snape grabbed his wand hurriedly and dodged the sudden hexes aimed at him.

He ran out of the hiding place as fast as he could, numerous hexes flying behind him. They were all calling him rude names, but he ignored them.

He reached for his own wand and turned around, hollering "_Levicorpus_!" so that one of the men couldn't chase him and instead hung in the air by the ankle, yelling for help.

One Death Eater ran back to help him but the cool-voiced one and the one who he had kicked didn't stop.

Snape aimed some more curses but they deflected all of them. Finally, desperate, he shouted, "_Sectumsempra_!"

They dodged it just in time, gasping as the curse sliced the trunk of one tree, leaving a deep wound in the rough bark.

Rose, who was hanging onto Severus fearfully, suddenly let out an angry sob.

It was like magic-the two Death Eaters were knocked off their feet as the burst of magic was issued at them. Severus froze in his tracks to stare. It wasn't possible. How in the world had Rose done that?

"_Did_ you do that?" Severus asked her faintly.

Rose wiped her tears with a fist and clung to him. "Home!" She begged.

Severus weakly took off on a run again, in case they were chased once more. He ran all the way out of the forest and all the way home, clutching Rose to his chest.

When they finally collapsed inside the house, Severus knew that they were both in a state.

He hurriedly washed Rose carefully, plaiting her dark red hair. He then washed himself, using dittany on his cuts.

Then he tended to poor Rose's cuts, kissing her on the head whenever she whimpered.

"You were very brave, Rose," he said, softly. He was so shaken by the experience that he remained kneeling on the floor, staring at his daughter in dismay.

After a small while the door opened. Snape and Rose both jumped. But then Rose ran out of the room yelling, "Mama! Mama! Mama!"

Severus stood up shakily and slowly went out of the room too. He saw Lily wrapping Rose up in a hug and looking at her worriedly. "What is it Rosie? Did papa treat you to one of his "adventures" again? I better not hear that you went to the _lake_ again..."

"Actually, it was the forest," Severus said, wryly. "Welcome back,"

Lily went to peck him on the cheek, her own cheeks flushed with happiness. She put Rose down.

"Guess what!" She breathed, twirling around in her work clothes. "I got promoted!"

This was great news but Severus was too shaken up to respond properly.

"That's...wonderful," he said.

"Isn't it? I am so happy!" Lily scooped Rose up again and twirled around with her. Rose giggled.

She stopped when she saw Snape's weak smile.

"What's _up_ with you two?" She said, frowning. "I expected a better reaction than this."

"Well...its a long story. Why don't you s-" Severus began.

"Where's lunch, Severus? I'm starving!" Lily interrupted, yawning. "You _won't_ believe how many customers-"

Lunch? He...he hadn't made lunch. He usually made lunch as Lily had to go for work-but he hadn't had time today.

"There is no lunch," Severus said, sheepishly.

Lily froze, her eyebrows raised. "What? Why?"

"We were a little busy today," Severus intoned, sarcastically. "We were attacked by Death Eaters."

**TBC!**


	3. Two

**A/N: **What do you think of this story so far? Who is your favourite character till now? I like Severus of course ㈴5

* * *

><p><strong>-Forbidden-<strong>

**CHAPTER TWO**

"What?" Lily stared at him closely, as if this was another one of his jokes. She was trying not to smile.

"I'm serious," Severus said, slowly. "We were attacked when Rose and I took a walk in the forest. I managed to escape. They wanted me to join the Dark Lord-"

Lily gasped sharply. "And did-did-"

"No, of course I didn't. I'm not a fool," Severus said, sternly.

Lily looked around her, at a loss for words. "This is...Rose could've gotten hurt! I keep telling you not to take her around with you!"

"How can you blame me for this? We have gone to the forest several times before, how would I know we'd be attacked!"

"Maybe if you just stayed at home-" Lily's voice was rising.

"You always have a problem with whatever I do-"

Rose started mournfully at them as they began fighting again. She crawled to a corner of the room, flinching with Lily began to scream.

"WELL I WOULDN'T _HAVE_ TO GO TO WORK IF YOU FOUND A JOB!"

"Not this again!"

"I've had enough of you!" Lily shouted. "Come on Rose, we're going getting a takeaway. Looks like I have to do this too!" She scooped a crying and startled Rose up, heading for the door.

"No need to get anything for me, I won't be there!" Severus snarled, as they went out of sight.

Scowling, he stepped out of the house and apparated to the nearest pub.

✈️✈️✈️

Lily and Rose returned to the house a while later with a takeaway. Huffing, Lily slammed the food onto the table and began to ready Rose's meal.

The house was quiet and Lily's spirits began to drop. Admittedly she missed Severus but he was so irresponsible sometimes. He was 21 for Merlin's sake! Why did he have to be so reckless sometimes? He and Rose could have been killed!

They had lunch and Lily went to her room for a lie-in. Some hours later, she was worried. Severus had still not shown up and she was anxious that he might have gotten really mad and decided to just walk off this time.

Lily loved Severus, honestly. She knew she drove him crazy sometimes but she just didn't know what had happened to him. He used to be so responsible and composed, but now he was getting hyper and adventurous just like...just like James.

She had married Severus because hewas a calm and collected man, who would probably be a very good husband. She hadn't married James because he seemed impulsive and childish. Why was Severus turning into James too?

She shook her head, this was just Severus letting out some steam after being forced to stay calm for all these years. He deserved to let loose some energy, even if Lily wondered if this letting loose of energy would get him, and them, killed.

The door suddenly opened and Lily rushed out of the bedroom, skidding to a halt when she saw a confused-looking Severus stagger in.

"Are you drunk?" Lily demanded without preamble.

"No," Though Severus sounded rather apprehensive. "I just had one drink. I was alone for a while,"

"I was so worried, you prat!" Lily shouted, running up to him. She was on the verge of tears. How could Severus just disappear for hours like that?

"I thought you wanted me gone,"

"You are impossible!" Lily's eyes filled, her voice going unpleasantly shrill.

"Lily, calm down alright?" Severus was beginning to look irritated.

"How can I calm down? How could you leave us alone for so long? Rose and I? I was so worried you had just pushed off altogether."

"No matter what you say," Severus said, fiercely. "I won't leave Rose. I know you don't want me around much, but she's still my daughter and I won't back away from her too. Do you think so little of me that I would run away?"

Lily flushed. "No. I'm sorry for being so snappy lately. Can you forgive me? I don't want you gone, Severus, it's just that I'm confused by your new and sudden attitude. You are being so irresponsible."

"How? By treating my daughter?"

"No. By being impulsive. It's been happening for months now."

"Forgive me if I want to have some fun sometimes!" Severus's colour rose.

_Fun_? Was this the same Severus or what? "Severus, just forget it okay? I don't want to fight anymore."

"Nor do I," Severus said shortly, going to Rose's room.

Lily stood, watching him go, wishing she could patch up their relationship.

✈️✈️✈️

Before all the arguments they said all married couples had, Severus had been just like a prince. Lily had never loved James-but by what she had heard by other girls, he was just like a prince when he went on dates with them. And _then_ he dumped them.

Severus could be called a prince too. He did everything for Lily and read with her and had heated discussions over potions with her. He was so intelligent, and Lily knew it was nice to have someone with the same intellect as yours to talk to. If she'd married Potter she would have died from explaining simple things to him. James wasn't what you would call "intellectual", even if he was clever in some ways.

Sometimes when Severus was in a particularly good mood, Lily would sit on his lap and they would kiss for hours.

But then Rose was born.

Lily loved her daughter but it wasn't very easy running after her and taking care of her. Of course Severus helped-he loved Rose, and it seemed Rose loved him even more than she loved her mother at times. Lily knew that was because Severus was so lenient and sweet with her, whereas Lily was forever scolding her for breaking things around the house and, though not on purpose, destroying her room with accidental magic the second Lily left it after a thorough clean-up.

So Lily got snappish and Severus rebuked by snapping back or not talking to her at all. Lily would rather he fought with her because Severus, though fierce while the battle ensued, always apologised in the end, making a Lily the 'victor' in some sense.

Not talking to her was rare, but Lily hated it all the same.

Severus had done everything for her and Rose and she was still ungrateful. Well, he wouldn't get a job, but he was looking for one, wasn't he? And he made lunch (with the exception of today) and massaged Lily's shoulders if she complained how much work she did.

And he told her he loved her, which was rather comforting really.

Lily wished things would just go back to normal. She missed their exchanges so much.

"Lily?" It was Severus. Lily looked up from her bed in surprise.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I didn't mean to worry you by disappearing. I wouldn't leave you, you know that."

"I know," Lily said, quietly. "And I didn't mean to shout at you like that,"

"I deserved it."

"No, you didn't." Lily sighed.

Severus came over to the bed and gingerly kissed her. "Rose is hungry. I'll make dinner as I didn't make lunch today."

"Severus, if the Death Eaters are after you, shouldn't we...well, move?"

"I'm not leaving my house for them!" Severus declared.

"We have no choice. We'll be in trouble if not. Maybe we should go talk to Professor Dumbledore. He's head of the Order after all."

Lily was a member of the Order, even though Severus avoided it and disapproved of it. He had tried to join because Lily had begged him to, but everyone there were Gryffindors. They looked down their nose at a Slytherin like him, even if he was Lily's husband. Besides, Potter was in the Order and he wanted to avoid that prat for as long as he could.

"If you wish to," Severus knew there was no arguing with Lily. "Come to the kitchen, I'll get dinner ready and you can help me if I do anything wrong,"

"You know you're a great cook," Lily laughed, kissing Severus even as he blushed at being good at something like "cooking". "I'm coming,"

✈️✈️✈️

"I'm glad you came to see me," Dumbledore smiled at Lily and Severus, who, Lily noticed, had his arms folded as he tried not to glare at Dumbledore.

"We have a problem, Albus," Lily said. "We thought, as you're the head of the Order and such a powerful wizard-"

"Severus, _you're_ not part of the Order, are you?" Dumbledore stared at him. "I am sure you will be a good addition."

"Well, Dumbledore, what a pity for everyone to think otherwise." Severus said, snarkily.

Dumbledore smiled sadly and went back to Lily. "Well, then? What is the problem?"

"When Severus and Rose went into the forest, they were attacked by Death Eaters who want Severus to join them. He refused and now they are hunting him down. It will be a grave danger for us to stay in our current place as they can easily track Severus down. What should we do? Stay or-"

"I think you should stay," Dumbledore said. "And put up some wards. It is not like the Death Eaters will know where you dwell, will they? However, this is a serious matter. If you have anything to report, you must definitely do so at any time."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you, Albus," Lily said. "And yes, I will report whatever happens,"

Still looking very thoughtful about the matter, Dumbledore turned to Severus, "Any idea why they want to recruit you, Severus?"

"Maybe because I used to be friends with some of the current Death Eaters, and made some claims to join them, though I don't feel the same way anymore."

"Hmm, I will look into this matter. Remember, both of you, I will want to know if anything happens. This matter should not be taken non-seriously,"

✈️✈️✈️

"I told you we couldn't just leave like that," Severus said later that day, as he rocked Rose to sleep in their room. She wouldn't stop screaming and had only stopped crying. "Even Dumbledore said so,"

"I just get this strange feeling..."

"Come on, Lily, Dumbledore can't be wrong." Severus insisted. He looked down at Rose, now fast asleep, eyes closed shut.

He smoothed her dark red hair fondly and went to put her in her own room. When he came back, Lily was facing the wall as she lay in the bed, huddled in the comforter.

"Lily..." Severus sighed.

"I know I shouldn't worry," she said, stubbornly. "But I just can't stop. What if something happens? I can't bear to lose you or Rose, Severus. I couldn't bear it."

Severus pulled her up and hugged her, shaking his head at such a dismaying thought. "You will never have to bear it because it will never happen. Trust me Lily, they can't ruin anything."

Lily sniffed and said nothing, clinging to Severus.

He didn't know why but Lily's quiet attitude was starting to affect him too. If he too began to get jumpy and scared-well, then they would be vulnerable to the Death Eaters. No matter what they had to stay strong.


End file.
